User blog:FreeSpirit98/One Year Being On This Wiki
Hello, I'm writing this reflection on based on my wiki account turning one year old and the start of one year editing on this wiki. This will include a reflection, some thanks, and future projects I will be adding onto. My reflection being a user on this great wiki. The show I like to watch (and the avatar I have as I'm writing this). As I gain knowledge of editing in the wiki. It comes to great knowledge of knowing how things work and what info to add. With creation of pages, I aim to keep up to date with episodes as I created episode pages to have them set for me or anyone wanting to edit them. As I had added some regulations regarding wiki content, I try to make them clear and consistent so that it will make things efficient for the future and try to organize the wiki well. Not only editing is what I do, but I also converse with other users if they need help or dealing reports or chatting about how the show is good and well. Discord and the wiki are good places to be with the fandom. I also know how to use the tools properly of when to protect pages and when to delete stuffs that isn't supposed to be on the wiki. As the show goes on continuing and hoping this hiatus will end anytime, I hope we will move forward and keep on editing the wiki and putting up content. I thank myself for taking the job being the bureaucrat and admin of the wiki of the show I know and love of. There are some thanks I will handing out to: * The staff: I thank the staff for being on the wiki. Knowing how to deal with users and knowing to put up content and organize content. This is what help the wiki would be as of it is. I hope that we will be expanding more upon the stuffs to add and to help out users for anything and chat with the users on Discord about anything. * The users in both the wiki and Discord: The good users are fun to have on both social media platforms. Knowing about the information about the show and critiquing episodes and/or looking at fan artwork or short stories. I thank for these times begin. Hopefully, the hiatus needs to get out quickly so we can start being active again with the show and to be updated. To end things off with my blog, I will be announcing new things that have been added on the wiki, in case if you haven't noticed: * The Appearances of Episodes and Games section has been updated with a table data of characters denoting a code of what type of appearance a character made. This is to replace the lengthy listings of episodes they appear in and the main characters' absence sections to maintain consistency of them. Some characters do have these templates, but it'll be updated some time this month. How to use the template is found in here. (Example of Season 1) * Transcript design: This template design is to help organize the transcript of the episodes and provides a nicer and cleaner look for the transcript. How to use the template is found in here. The shorts have them with the new design but we will do episodes later on. * Dup Image List: I recently added this yesterday to keep with logging of duplicate images (as of now, I'm glad it's not too lengthy). It's also to maintain the wiki with cleaning these images and knowing if they are the same or not rather than doing it manually. Some new things that WILL at some point in the future (They are done): * A Manual of Style: As I was looking around to edit articles. I noticed that some things are rather inconsistent. This project page for the wiki will address of what needs to be addressed and what needs to educate users how to edit. It will cover the composition, organization, technical stuff, and etc. * A File Categorization System: As articles are categorized, images has to be categorized as well. It will detail of what type of file is it and the other things that can be categorized. (Added to the Manual of Style) I thank my time being on the wiki and hope the will improve. Peace, ★ FreeSpirit98 ★ (talk) Update log: I finished adding these stuffs, so yay. Category:Blog posts